This invention relates to a semiautomatic rotary razor which eliminates the need of any separate power source which has been required in any conventional electrically driven razor and which can effectively perform shaving in the same manner as done by the prior art electrically driven razor.
There have been proposed and practically employed a great variety of electrically driven razors and most of the commercially available electrically driven razors are of the type which comprises a hollow cylindrical main body or grip member closed at the opposite ends and having a switch adjacent to one end thereof, an annular cap detachably secured at one end to the one end of the main body and having an outwardly convexed reticulate outer blade secured to and extending across the other end of the cap, a small type motor mounted within the main body and having the rotary shaft with one end of the shaft protruding out of the one end of the main body and an inner blade assembly mounted at the protruding end of the rotary shaft closely adjacent to the concaved inner surface of the reticulate outer blade. In use, a cell is placed within the main body to be electrically connected to the motor or the motor is electrically connected to an external power source by means of an electrical cord whereby when the switch is turned on the motor and accordingly, the inner blade assembly on the rotary shaft of the motor is rotated to o perform having in cooperation with the outer blade.
However, the prior art electrically driven razor using a cell as the power source has the disadvantage that the razor can not be operated when the cell has exhausted. The prior art electrically driven razor using an electrical cord has the disadvantages that the operation of the razor is subjected to limitation with respect to the availability of an external power source, that the cord interferes with shaving operation and that the motor moistens easily and is liable to get damaged.
Therefore, one object of the present invention is to provide a semiautomatic rotary razor which can eliminate the disadvantages in inherent in the prior art electrically driven razors referred to hereinabove.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a semiautomatic rotary razor which eliminates the use of a cell or any other external power source whereby the razor can be operated in any desired location at a desired time and which is relatively free of trouble which may be caused by moisture.
The above and other objects and attendant advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawing which shows one preferred embodiment of the invention for illustration purpose only, but not for limiting the scope of the same in any way.